Saving a Friend
by kayleighjo312
Summary: James Potter, Sirius, Remus and Snape.


**Arithmancy Class Assignment 2**

**CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: As we all know, Arithmancy involves using math to predict. Count the letters in your name (the nickname you ask people to call you on this site) and divide by 2. That is how many characters your story most focus around.**

**Kayleigh divided by two equals four; Four people the story is centered on Remus, Snape, James Potter and Sirius.**

**Prompts used: of, while and girl**.

"What have you DONE?!" James yelled at his friend.

There was a long silence, he could feel his heart thumping, angrily in his chest, Sirius spoke up, "What? I only told Snivellus how to get in the Whomping Willow. I don't see the problem"

James balled his fists in rage. For a moment, he considered hitting Sirius but instead punched the door, splintering one of its panels.

"You don't see the fucking problem?" He bellowed "Don't you realize what you have done?! You're a bloody idiot Black!"

The look on Sirius face changed, he was becoming frustrated with his friends disbelief.

"It's not a big deal. For Merlin's sake, he won't do anything. You and I both know Snivelly is a coward!" Sirius protested but the scruffy haired boy could not look at his friend.

"And you're sure about that, are you?" James retorts. James threw his shoes on in haste. Desperate to save his friend, Snape could not find out Remus's secret! It would destroy him.

"You're willing to bet Remus' future are you? And Snape's life on your theory?"

"Remus' future? What the hell's that got to do with anything? Stop being so bloody melodramatic James! And when have you ever cared about Snivellus, you hate him just as much as I do" .

"Its not Snape I care about" James shot Sirius a bitter look and headed for the door. "You really don't give a fuck about anyone except yourself and your own ball of misery, do you, Black? And you know what? I may hate Severus Snape but I do not wish him dead! Nor do I want Moony's secret to be exposed! Don't you realize he'll have to leave Hogwarts if it is! Seriously Sirius, stop being such a self centered prick all of the time!" James spat.

He did not wait for a response, he didn't even hear the door slamming behind him or the angry cries of his friend as he raced down the darkened stairway in an attempt to stop what he thought was about to happen.

Rushing out of the Tower and down the old stone staircase, James glanced out of window, only slightly heartened by the fact that the moon did not shine just yet. "

Perhaps if I'm quick enough I can get there before Snape. Perhaps, I can get there before the sun disappears" he thought. However, it was a hopeless plea, for the blazing skies of the sunset were fading fast into the blackening sky.

"For Merlin's sake, Snivellus, just, for once, prove Sirius right and don't turn up."

But he knew Snape was not a coward really, no matter how many times he'd told the greasy haired boy he was; he would come here tonight. And if he is killed - or at the very least cursed with lycanthropy - then Moony will live forever in Azkaban's shadow. James could not let that happen to his quiet, studious friend, he would not survive in that hellhole.

James ran, his heart thumping furiously against his ribcage, ready to burst with exhaustion. He carried on regardless until he reached the tree. He could not see Snape anywhere, he hoped the boy had not come. James could not see any sign of anyone here, but there was something wrong. Taking off his glasses, he blinked and rubbed his aching eyes, trying to take in the scene around him, searching for what was wrong. And then he realised, the branches of the Whomping Willow were not moving.

Without hesitating, James dove into the small, cramped tunnel and ran, ran faster than he ever had before.

James loathed Snape, and knew the enmity is mutual, but for the all the hatred in the world, all the need for revenge, he could not let the boy suffer, that would not be right. No one should suffer as Remus does.

"Snape!" he called desperately. "Are you here?"

James has been along this path many times, but had never run so hard. He was gasping for breath, gagging on the fetid air in the tunnel, and then he saw him, the Slytherin boy, his wand aloft. "Don't!" he tried to shout, but his voice crackled, his throat sore, weak from exhaustion. He shouted him again he could not let this happen, or Moony would be worse than dead.

Snape heard his foe stumble and turned his head. He smiled slightly, triumphant that he would at last discover Lupin's mysterious secret.

A sliver of moonlight peeked through into the room, from the cracked door of the Shrieking Shack.

A low growl ascending to a terrifying howl echoed along the tunnel.

The wolf was awake and snarling for its freedom, launching itself at the broken wooden door as it scents the prey it has always been denied. Bloodlust its only thought.

James launched himself at Snape and pulled him back.

"We have to leave," James shouted in Snape's ear. He shook him, but Snape was frozen to the spot with fear. "Sni... Severus! We've got to go! We need to get out of here! Come on!"

Pulling on his enemy's arm, James dragged him away and together they ran back up the tunnel. Snape looked back, he could see the beast that Remus had become. The terror in his eyes mirrored James'. It took an age to run back, their backs bent along the narrow tunnel, both gasping for breath and grasping at life as they fled the horror within. They reached the safety of the open air and both collapsed on the cold, damp grass, gulping gratefully, drinking in the fresh, evening air.

"He's a werewolf!" Snape rasped between shallow breaths. "I knew it."

James turns to look at Snape and saw the glint in the other boy's eye. He pleaded with his longtime enemy. "You can't tell anyone this. It will ruin his life."

"Lupin could have killed me, and Black sent me there," Snape replies coldly.

"And I saved you," panted James. "You don't have to like me, Snape, but you can't tell anyone. I'm begging you."

"Don't say you did this for me," Snape says, his voice a sibilant hiss. "I owe you nothing, Potter. You were trying to save Lupin's hide, and Black's skin. Why should I keep this secret?"

"Do you not understand what would happen should the students find out? The parents? What about the Ministry? You may hate Remus but could you willing turn him over, have him locked up in azkaban or worse experimented on?"

"He should not be here, he is a danger to us all!" Snape replied malevolently

"He has his condition under control" James pleaded "He does not wish to harm a soul. Madame Pomfrey has been helping him! Please Severus, you must swear not to tell a soul, I will do anything"

The greasy haired Slytherin considered this for a moment.

"Anything" Snape drawled with a greedy look in his eye.

"Anything!" James pleaded once more.

"I will keep your secret Potter" Severus stared "But you must break up with Lily Evans"

James was torn, he thought of Lily, the girl he he loved since the day he had first saw her but his friend needed him more.

After a while James hung his head as he replied

"OK".


End file.
